


The Bounty Hunter on Ord Mantell

by LeilaPoe



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Ord Mantell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:07:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23856586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeilaPoe/pseuds/LeilaPoe
Summary: A short story about Han and Leia's mission to Ord Mantell. Both struggle and embrace growing feelings for each other amidst a challenging mission. Han's past catches up with him and threatens his future with Leia and the rebellion. Now complete! Rated M for very suggestive events...
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	1. Humidity

Parked on a makeshift docking bay under the wide swept jungle canopy of Kralon B, the _Millennium Falcon_ seemed more a relic of an ancient civilization than the fastest ship of the rebel fleet. But nevertheless, she _was_ fast. And prized, especially by her captain. Han Solo furrowed his brow as he furiously welded yet another piece of his ship back to the outer hull. Every time he felt like he got it put back together, something else fell off. His most recent smuggling mission for the alliance had sent him and Chewbacca in the dense nebula clouds of Vulpinus while running off a small contingent of imperial tie fighters. The outcome was their escape, and yet again a badly scored hull. 

Han patted the ship like an old mare bantha and mumbled, _sorry again, old girl._ Chewbacca rolled his eyes lovingly at his partner, understanding the old pirate's sensitivity towards his pride and joy. But nevertheless, it also made the Wookie chuckle. 

[You need an actual female mate, Solo]. 

"She's just what I need, buddy."

[Speaking of what you need..] Chewbacca lifted up his hairy chin to point out a figure coming in from the edge of the forest. 

Princess Leia Organa walked towards the ship with an air of exhaustion. The stifling heat and humidity of this most recent hideout from the Empire coupled with seemingly endless working days, left her feeling listless. The busyness of her days was a mild balm to the grief she felt for the loss of Alderaan just a shy of a standard year ago. Whatever she could do to advance the rebel cause and take down the Empire she was willing to do. But her body, and increasingly her mind, had other ideas, and she needed rest. A lull in fighting and with little left to do but repeat drills and inventory, she sought out the one place she figured she could have both a distraction and cool off from the heat.

"Afternoon, Princess," Han shouted as she came into earshot, while still intently looking at and fiddling with his ship. 

Chewbacca growled a greeting. Leia felt little energy to holler back or alert others that she was once again heading to Solo's ship. _There's been enough gossip already,_ she thought frustratingly. All she wanted was to have a moment of solace away from the base and attempt to cool off. And for reasons she pushed to the back of her mind, _Han Solo has what I need_? Leia imperceptibly shook her head at her thought. At the ship, she looked around, 

"Hello, Han" she let out with a sigh, I'm not…" she looked around trying to make sense of the most recent damages and repairs on the Falcon, "disturbing you?"

"Not at all, Sweetheart! What can I do for you? Need smuggler to smuggle something? Due for another rescue? Whatever it is, I'm your pirate". Han flashed Leia a sarcastic grin. Leia responded with an eye roll and turned towards to the boarding ramp. She called after Han, "I need to cool off."

"My pleasure," Han shouted back. He hurriedly threw his hydrospanners and goggles down, asking Chewbacca if he could handle finishing up the work. Chewy, in no way interested in sitting around listening to Han and Leia either bicker or flirt until the tension built would ignite a Death Star, growled an affirmative. 

[Go on, Solo. And be nice!]

Rummaging through the cramped galley off the Falcon's main lounge, Leia searched for something other than field rations. _I know there's something decent hiding back here_. She found what she was looking for behind what she assumed was yet another hiding spot on this ship: Sumerian cheese. _Han's been holding out._ She grabbed a likely stale bag of Yrisidian nut crackers and headed back to the holochess table. Plopping down, she stripped off the top layer of her uniform. The _Falcon,_ while still working under the alliance, was the one place she could go to get away from it all and not be disturbed by yet another requisition order, an inquiry from a cadet on flight plans, or another request from General Rieekan to use her royal image in rebellion propaganda. But here, where others knew she was but didn't often seek her out, out of respect, or resistance, or not wanting to bother Solo, she could find a few moments escape. And that meant she didn't have to follow regulation regarding her uniform. _It's too damn hot_ , she thought, f _or these layers_. Clad now in a sweat-drenched aging tank top and her khaki trousers, she slid off her boots and reclined further on the semicircle bench. A cool breeze from the environmental controls flowed directly onto her face, and she took just a moment to feel away from everything. Closing her eyes, she practiced shutting out all the clamoring thoughts and sounds emanating from the base to her own mind. _Maybe Luke is right, closing off the senses does…something._

A clanking on the steel floors of the ship's ring corridor stirred her. She opened her eyes as Han hurried into the lounge and then stopped just short of the table. 

"Comfortable,"? Han smirked. 

"Captain Solo," Leia replied with a slight lift of her brows, moving little else of her body to acknowledge him.

Walking past her to the galley, Han retrieved two short bottles from the cooling cabinet. He clanked them down on the table and sat opposite Leia. She began to move some, reaching for the cheese and peering at the refreshments.

"Hot?" 

"No, Han, not at all". 

"Here," he handed her the bottle. "Corellian Ale. Fresh from the last run, probably made some point after the war began! So it won't be too awful…"

"Thank you, I'm sure it's …delightful." She accepted the bottle and took a long, cooling sip. Even momentarily, she could feel an escape. 

Han watched her as she took in the refreshment. Her hair coiled in two braids like a crown bangs flowing out the front, and framing her face made her appear so different than the sometimes angry Princess he met not so long ago. Somehow, here in his ship, she appeared more relaxed, and she looked more regal; the braids her crown of royalty. 

"Do I have something on my face?" Leia inquired, stirring Han out of his momentary transfixion on her face. 

"Ha, no. Just.." He trailed off and popped the cap of his beverage with a hiss. Taking a sip, he kept his eyes locked on hers. He knew why she was here, knew that for some reason this ship gave her a brief amount of solace from the increasingly heavy demand put on her by Alliance leadership. In moments of respite he saw her haggard looks of exhaustion; moments when she let her guard of diplomat and Princess down, when grief and fatigue threatened to consume her if she didn't slow down.

"It's good," her tired voice noted, "this ale. Thank you." She shifted her body on the bench to face him, curling her legs up in front of her body, she pulled them to her core tightly. Han wanted nothing more than to grab her compact form and hold her; hold her until she didn't have to feel the pain any longer. Resting the right side of her head against the bench, she looked up at him, eyes wide as an infant [mammal] they've seen running around this planet.

"I'm…" looking down, she trailed off, "tired". 

"I know, Leia", Han said softly, swallowing. He reached cautiously towards her face. He tucked a wisp of hair undone from her crown of braids behind her left ear. Lingering slightly with his hand, he gently touched the side of her face as her eyes closed. 


	2. Fulcrum

“Princess, we have a secure message received from Fulcrum.” General Dodonna ushered Leia into the makeshift conference room adjacent to the central command center of the base. Stroking his full white beard, he began the holo message. A disguised figure and voice flickered to life in the center consul of the room. Leia, the general, and two officers stood silent as the agent explained his intel. Information on the acquisition of Imperial data. Flight plans, details, connections to further information on movements. 

_Only Princess Leia Organa will be acceptable as a recipient of this data. The Alderaani informant will trust only her. He will request confirmation in the form of answers that only those of the Royal House of Organa of Alderaan will know. We understand this is a difficult position to place on the Princess; however, without this step, the contact will not release the intel. We have secure coordinates of the planet and location of the meeting, which will be released upon confirmation. The Princess is to be disguised in a garb/dressing of her choice; the informant will be known and questions directed towards her evident at the time. Military bodyguards limited to one. Rebel cell contacts on-planet will provide additional anonymous security. If these terms are acceptable, send the coded reply of confirmation._

Leia looked across the dais at Dodonna; his eyes a struggle of permitting such a mission for the living heir of the House of Alderaan and also his hope and battle-weariness desperately needing leverage against the Empire. 

“Your Highness, it is risky, but, with proper protection, it may be safe. I trust this Fulcrum agent, and the information thus far has been accurate…he, they….have saved many lives.” Dodonna’s eyes seem to plead with Leia’s to accept this offer. But the Princess needed no encouragement. 

“General, I accept,” She said without hesitation. The draw of an Alderaani informant, but more so to be of use to the Alliance other than a symbol of propaganda, and to get off this planet was more than she needed to accept. She would miss the Alliance’s relocation to the new base, a thought she was ashamed to be happy about. _Away from the humidity, Away from procedures, even for a short time._ She wondered who the surviving Alderaani may be as well. 

Flicking the overhead lighting back on, Dodonna excused the other officers, holding Leia back. 

“You will need protection. I think it goes without saying that Captain Solo has provided that exceptionally on several occasions. While you are both well known, with his smuggling experiences and ship, he would be the best option for covertly ushering you to this world and back. I trust him with your life, as long as you do, your Highness.” Dodonna considered her reaction, seeing only a faint line of a smile emerge on her face. 

“Yes, General. Captain Solo has been both dedicated to our cause and a worthy hired gun, when necessary.” Downplaying Han’s experience with the rebellion, his actions that enabled the destruction on the Death Star, and his continued insistence on staying despite threats that he would leave any time to pay off his debts to Jabba the Hutt, she agreed that he would be the best option to usher her to and from the mission. _This may actually be the break I need_. 

Lately, Leia mused, Han had been less a thorn in her side but rather her retreat. While their banter seemingly never stopped, something had shifted in recent months. Whether it was a growing comfort with each other or her simply accustomed to having him around, she mused that at least he was entertaining, and a distraction. He still knew how to fire her up like a dragon out of Crait, but at the very least, he had become her friend. And Luke too. A different type of relationship had grown with the farm boy turned pilot, though. They fell into such a comfortable friendship that she scarcely remembered they’d only recently met. They had a kindred connection, sometimes not even needing words to express really anything to each other. Sometimes, they just _knew_. 

_Han, and Luke_. When Luke wasn’t training with Rogue Squadron, the three of them and Chewbacca tried to find the time to have meals or drinks together. Becoming an in situ family. The Empire took everything away from her, but not this, not her cause. Not her family. 

She left the briefing room to seek out Han.


	3. Liftoff

Han sought out Leia in the makeshift mess hall of the Rebel base on Kralon B.

"Well, your highness, you get me a for another mission, I hear." Han flashed a toothy smile at Leia over a long table stacked with mismatched mugs and plates. Reaching for a dented metal cup, the Princess looked up at him with a wry smile. 

"That's right, you're a good pilot. And proven trustworthy and a good bodyguard." She held her cup to her chest and turned for the containers of fresh kaffe behind her. 

"Will be a nice little vacation if I don't think so myself," Han replied with confidence. 

"Captain, this is not a vacation. This is a mission and a covert one at that, so keep your voice down," she hissed. She dispensed the dark brown liquid, grateful that recent supply missions brought in some semblance of normalcy with the kaffe. While excited to leave Kralon B for good, she was nervous about the necessity of success, the possibility of a trap, and as much as she had grown to like being around Han, dealing with his _…everything…_ for the mission. She was constantly torn between wanting and appreciating his attention to despising every word he spoke. A contradiction, no doubt brought on by the emotions tied up in their first meeting, and his continued push to join and pull away from the Alliance. _Maybe this means he's staying on for good_. 

"Sweetheart, I am nothing but a consummate professional. I am at your service." With that, twirling a hand, Han exaggerated a bow. Leia rolled her eyes and walked to the far end of the mess hall to bid farewell to Luke. Turning behind, she hollered, "see you in an hour, _Captain."._

Han received a briefing on the mission that morning. Both Dodonna and Rieekan asserted the importance of keeping Leia safe, expressing confidence in his ability to do so. Still, they seemingly expressed a more paternal outlook than a general normally would their subordinate. Both Generals worked closely with Bail Organa through the decades of the Emperor's rule as they pieced together the rebellion. As the Alliance grew, they watched the royal daughter take on increasingly more responsibility in both the Senate and on subversive missions. After the destruction of Alderaan, they both felt a profound responsibility to care for her, the last living link to Alderaani royalty and the daughter of their close friend. Former senator Mon Mothma pushed to use Leia in propaganda. At the same time, Dodonna and Rieekan fretted about her safety, as they did today. 

"Keep a close watch on her, Solo," Rieekan's gruff voice instructed. "Ord Mantell isn't known to have a significant Imperial presence but nevertheless keep alert, and stay armed even while in disguise."

"Thank you, General." Han spoke seriously, summarizing, "I plan to arrive under false codes. Chewbacca will stay with the Falcon as we slip into town in disguises. Stay put at the hotel and leave only to liaise with our informant. Stick around for the night then fly out of there to meet the Alliance at the new coordinates." Han considered his next words carefully. "And General, I would like to confirm an extension of my services. I plan to support the Alliance in whatever capacity is needed as you settle on the next base.” He paused, “And I will look after the Princess on this mission. You have my word."

"Thank you," Dodonna grasped Han's hand, voice softening, "she's capable, but the Empire is persistent. Godspeed, and may the Force be with you."

Han tipped his fingers in a causal salute, "Generals," and turned on his heals out of the briefing room. Both older men noted the slightest tension in his body to attention. _Old habits die hard_ , Dodonna thought, knowing full well of Han's experience in the Imperial Navy many years before. 

____________________________________________________________________________________

"Preflight's done, get her ready for liftoff. I'll make sure our _passenger_ is ready." Chewbacca growled an affirmative and continued with preparation for their long day's journey ahead. Han spun down the ship's ring corridor to find Leia in the main hold securing her small bag. Nervous, she greeted him without a hint of those concerns. 

"Captain," she smiled.

"Your highness," Han bowed again, knowing full well he would get the response he desired from her. Leia rolled her eyes. "You don't ever stop, do you?" Hands on hips, she looked him up and down, lingering as she went, also knowing full well that action would silent him. Han swallowed, smiled a little, and turned to the engineering station. He swirled in his chair to tell her she better buckle up in the cockpit, they were about to liftoff. As she sauntered to the cockpit, he ran his fingers through his hair, _gonna be a long trip, buddy._

______________________________________________________________________________________

The flight to Ord Mantell was routine. Hyperspace engines hummed fluidly, despite recent events on the _Falcon's_ last smuggling run, and the crew seemed to get along for now. Chewbacca stayed with the controls while the two human crew members exchanged playful barbs and suggestive comments. The Wookiee was glad to be away from that for the time being. 

Han, clad in his usual spacers uniform, discarded his jacket and boots, preferring to ride in comfort until it was time for them to change into their disguises and attempt to look like persons other than two of the most well-known rebellion heroes. _That's all_ , he thought. 

Leia, still in her drab alliance uniform, paced the lounge going over each step of their plan. Fulcrum sent coded messages explaining who to expect and where, but little other information was given. This mission relied on a great deal of trust, she mused but felt in her gut it was right. Sometimes those feelings were the only things she had to go by during this war. 

Han brought out the last of the Corellian Ale, hoping that Leia would be able to set down her worries and relax some before the mission began in earnest. He'd seen her capable from the moment she grabbed Luke's blaster and took over her own rescue. He knew she obsessed over every detail but at some point she needed to accept that she was ready, and move forward with the plan. _Like another thing…_ he thought. He knew the young Princess didn't just come to him for friendship, it was something more. Yes, comfort in the absence of her real family, but he was experienced enough to know that his attraction to her was not one-sided. She, on the other hand, was perhaps too clouded by war and grief to make sense of her feelings and emotions, _at least I think it's that,_ Han surmised. Toying with her seemed to be the only way to bring out that fiery side of her, a passion other than for war that made him also forget the threats and uncertainty around them.

"Here." Han popped off the cap of the ale and set the bottle in front of Leia on the holochess table. Leia looked up from her datapad, looking weary and fatigued. 

"Princess…it's time to put the work down. We're ready. We got this!"

"I know, I just need to make certain I get this correct."

"You will," he smirked, "because I'm gonna be there." No eye roll from Leia. _She must be tired._


	4. Arrival

Han was familiar with the spaceport of Ord Mantell City in the Western Hemisphere of the planet. A dusty and backwater world, not unlike Tatooine, Ord Mantell seethed with a crumbling Old Republic style, haphazardly repaired through the years after the Clone Wars, and now seemingly forgotten by the Empire. Which made it a good location for crime syndicates, smugglers, and covert rebel missions. Still, one had to be alert. Not just imperial entanglements were a possibility here. Dressing in a nondescript black suit of trousers and boots, signature shirt with folded down collar, he wrapped a long black trench coat with an oversized hood over himself, hiding more than just his blaster underneath. Leaving his cabin of _Falcon_ , which also served as Leia's quarters when they flew together while Han bunked in the main lounge, he noticed her Alliance uniform neatly folded on the bunk. Her fastidiousness brought a sly smile to his face as he left to look for her. Already prepared in disguise for the past few hours, she sat with Chewbacca in the co-pilot's seat, talking to the Wookiee about Kashyyyk. 

"When the Clone Wars ended, did your family escape?"

[No, most of us were enslaved. My mate and I separated. I found her again after Han and I joined in life debt, she is safe now, just under Imperial control. I fight with Han and your Alliance for Kashyyyk]. Preparing to leave hyperspace, the Wookiee gently glided his hand on the controls. He made a soft, wistful growl. The Princess smiled forlornly at him. 

Han walked forward and set his hands on the back of Leia's chair. She sat up to allow captain and co-captain to take the lead. 

"No, you stay." He took in her disguise, skin tinted a deep orange and face decorated with traditional Mirialan tattoos marked down the center of her chin from her richly painted lips and between her eyes. The traditional black headdress framed her face; she looked nothing like the darling of Alliance propaganda. Han winked, "nice tattoos, sweetheart."

Leia grinned. "Thanks. You don't look half bad yourself, just keep your hood up."

Chewbacca eased the ship out of hyperspace. Leia stood up and gave the Wookiee the co-pilots chair, allowing the captain his helm and preparation to provide the landing codes of the also disguised ship. Are you ready, " _wife?"_ Han pointed at Leia. Their disguises as Mirialan and humanoid couple made Han more than thrilled for the mission. And he wasn't about to stop rubbing that in. 

* * *

Stepping off the landing platform into the chill air of Ord Mantell, Leia mused it must be the season of autumn, or it is always this way. She hadn't time to learn the climate of this planet as much as usual, determined to understand the maps, locations, and potential dangers of the mission instead. Ord Mantell City was a bustling space marketplace with wares from across the galaxy. If she was there on a trip for pleasure, which never happened, she may have spent time browsing and shopping. _Now there isn't even a home to bring anything back to if I did shop_. She noted that maybe they could, however, search for necessary rations to return to the Alliance. 

"Here, take this!" Han tossed her a spiky bright green liemu fruit. 

She haphazardly caught it, squishing one of the spikes between her fingers. "I haven't seen one of these since…maybe since I was a child!" She licked the sweet juice off her hands and smiled up at Han. From the outer rim planet of Ryloth, the liemu was a delicacy with many health benefits, which the Empire was aware of, and purchased in bulk, or rather stole. "I can't believe the Empire hasn't bought it out, even here!"

"My treat then!" Han handed the merchant a credit, buying a second one for himself. He smiled down at Leia and offered his arm to escort her through the marketplace, as any good bodyguard would. Leia surprised herself by wanting to stroll and take their time, but her meeting with their contact was later in the day. She brushed off the frivolous thought of being on holiday. She focused, taking in the market not as merely a market but eyeing the humans and other species milling about. Checking for hidden entrances and exits. Looking above at potential spots for an enemy to shoot from. _Always on guard, always aware. Wartime,_ she thought. She shot a nervous smile to Han and hurried them along. 

* * *

"Good morning, Sir. Madame. Welcome to the Cypha Colony Hotel." A concierge droid mechanically welcomed Han and Leia. Under disguise, Han reveled in his chance to hold Leia and feign intimacy. Grasping his fake betrothed hand, he gently pressed it against his lips, telling the droid, "My wife and I are expected. The name is Finor and Aumiyat Celwik." Leia contained her desire to roll her eyes but continued with the ruse as they accepted their key card and sought out the lift. 

Their room was rustic but decorative in the style of the Old Republic. Having lost some of the luster of earlier years, it was well kept. A mosaic of intricate green and blue designs covered the wall behind the only bed. An arched ceiling and a single stained-glass lamp hung down in the center, casting a kaleidoscope of warm colors throughout the room. Arched doors led to a patio with an expansive view to a square below. Humming sonic protective barriers spanned the perimeter, giving both Han and Leia a stronger sense of security. 

Setting their shared small bag down, Leia looked around the room. "Well, I suppose we are disguised as a couple…" she sighed.

"We sure are, sweetheart." Han winked. 

"Don't get any ideas!" Leia pointed back at him. "We have two hours to prepare."


	5. Contact

The intel and data secured in a hidden pocket in her robe, Leia met Han outside of the small cafe where she was alone meeting the informant. As promised by Fulcrum, undercover Rebellion operatives provided security unbeknownst to patrons of the establishment but obvious to Leia and Han. The questions posed to her were indeed only knowledge held by Alderaani royalty. She knew who he was the moment she joined the old man at a small circular table in the center of the cafe yet didn't dare speak his name. 

"Thank you, I do miss the Springtime in Aldera."

"Yes, it was a lovely time." The informant, a white-haired aging man well into his 70's, smiled at Leia. His blue eyes sparkled, reminiscing on their lost world. He reached for her hands in a grandfatherly fashion, and in doing so, slipped a datachip from his inner wrist into her sleeve. Leia smiled fondly at the man, wishing if circumstances were different, they could spend the day talking about _home_. She wanted to ask him about his memories of her father, mother, aunties, and cousins. Ask him how he remembered the palace in the evening as the sunset over the glaciated peaks and illuminated the stained glass windows in the great hall of her rather ornate home. She looked up at him once more, remembering why they risked everything. Why she didn't stop fighting. Tears welling in her eyes, she bid him farewell. 

"For Alderaan," she spoke softly. 

Han lingered at the entrance with a drink, eyeing each passerby, noting the exits, the operatives, and keeping a keen sense on Leia's presence. Blaster and other hidden weapons ready at a moment's notice, he breathed a sigh of relief when he heard the sound of her chair sliding across the wood floors of the cafe and her diplomatic words of departure. He pulled his hood further over his head and offered his elbow out to meet her as she exited. As she gently grasped it, he leaned in to place a kiss upon her cheek and gave her a lopsided grin. 

"Good refreshment, darling?" 

"Yes, dear," Leia said nearly through her teeth. She was in no mood to keep playing house with Han, but wanted to return safely to their lodging with the data intact. Feeling as though she couldn't take a breath until they were back inside their room, she wished they could have flown out on the _Falcon_ immediately. But this was all a part of the well-planned ruse. 

"Let's get back to the hotel quickly. I don't want to linger around the marketplace or anywhere else. We can have a meal sent up to the room."

Hearing the seriousness of her voice, Han sensed she needed to decompress and didn't put up a fight. Back in their room she slouched onto the small chaise lounge across from the bed and closed her eyes. She held the datachip in her hand, remembering another time she held such hope. Just before Darth Vader chased down the Tantive IV she was handed the plans to the Death Star. Whatever was in this datachip wasn't likely as significant as those plans. Still, each pawn the Alliance had against the Empire was another step to overcoming them. _Hope_. If only she felt more of it. Since that moment before Vader took her, before Alderaan was destroyed in front of her eyes, she believed in hope. Now, she wasn't sure of what she believed in other than the fight. Scavenging an existence from hidden base to base trying desperately to hold off what sometimes felt inevitable.

_So tired…_ She let her mind wander. Thinking back to the end of her meeting. She was ready to leave this planet, to get the data back to the rebellion, keep pushing through. But she was so tired. So desperately needed this break. Conflicted, she thought back to Han, holding out his arm after her meeting and then his quick kiss. She held her hand up to her cheek, could still feel his warm breath and tickle of stubble. If she let herself, she could like it. 


	6. Dinner

As their long day continued, Leia wasn’t sure the last time she slept a full night, but also couldn’t remember the last actual meal she had that wasn’t a mix of field rations and foraged foods from the Kralon B rainforest. Han inquired what she wanted from the in-house chef.

“Honestly, anything fresh and with meat, you choose.”

“At your service, my lady.” 

An hour later, Han arranged their meal on the small table on the patio. He decanted a familiar wine, or he hoped it was familiar for Leia, and poured two small glasses. He gently shook Leia awake on the chaise, knowing she needed sleep, but now perhaps food was more important. She had removed her skin disguises and discarded her headdress and cloak, now wearing just a semi-formal black dress, tightly corseted bodice and long flowing skirts. She looked swallowed by all the fabric, Han thought. _So small._ He wanted to again hold her tight, keep her away from all the pain of the war, and what happened to her on the Death Star. He shook her gently.

“Leia, dinner’s up.” 

“Mmm, ok. I’m awake. I’m awake.” She took a moment to reorient to the hotel room and the mission. “I must’ve fallen asleep. So tired…” She looked up. “Food, I smell the food.” She smiled, gathered the long skirts that made her feel ever so slightly like she was back on Alderaan in her royal wardrobe, and went to the patio. Han pulled out her chair in a gentlemanly fashion as she rolled her eyes and accepted the seat.

“When was the last time we had actual food?” She lifted off the cover off her meal and took in a deep, lingering whiff of nerf steak and local vegetables. Han offered her a fresh baked bread roll from a small woven basket as they both ate in relative silence, savoring each bite, forgetting the hunger of wartime rations. She tasted the wine after eating most of her meal, as hunger came before every other need. It was the first wine she’d had since she left Alderaan and knew immediately what it was. “Han, this is…”

“I hoped you would recognize it.” He swallowed nervously. “Worth every credit.” 

The wine was an old, possibly forgotten bottle from the vineyard of the Royal House of Alderaan in the depths of the hotel’s wine cellar. The grapes were grown in fields Leia used as her playground throughout her childhood. _The taste, the sweetness, the memories_. She savored each sip slowly, once again reminded there really was more to Han than money. 

Setting her glass down, she smiled at him. “Thank you, _husband_ , _”_ and giggled. He smiled back, another of dozens of looks he’d given her in the two years since they met.

“Do you hear that?” Han pointed to the square below. “Music!”

They both looked out into the courtyard. Musicians were out of view, but a simple yet classical guitar suite drifted up to their patio. Either it was the full meal or the wine, Leia thought, but she was actually feeling relaxed and giddy now. She sipped the last of her wine and smiled at Han. He gave her a lopsided grin, “…wine, actual food, real music. It’s like we left the war behind!” 

Leia returned his smile, a genuine smile of gratitude and happiness. “Thank you for coming… again.”

“Your highness, anything for you.” He looked into her eyes, no wink or bow. She smiled up at him as he stood and offered his hand. 

“May I have this dance, Princess?”

In the small space of the patio, Han surprised Leia with his ability to lead, and knowledge of what was usually reserved for upper-class dancing in the core worlds. She wondered what his past was like that taught him this dance, as he was ever allusive to his life before smuggling. Other than hailing from Corellia, she knew little else beyond what Alliance intelligence gathered on him. _Of all the dances, of course, he would pick this right now_. His right hand gently grasped her left while his other held her core close to him. The warmth of his hand on her lower back sent shivers through her spine. She looked up at him and felt his breath upon her neck. Her stomach fluttered. _What are you doing, Leia…?_ An internal voice scolded her. Whether it was the wine, or the music, or her long day, she quieted most of her thoughts, except for the sound of Han’s beating heart as she rested the left side of her face gently on his chest. He pulled their hands in close as they swayed together in a momentary lapse from war, pain, and thinking.


	7. Fresher

Leia relished the warmth of flowing water. A planetside fresher could never compare to the sonic showers of a spacecraft, even the retrofitted one on the _Falcon_ that Han occasionally turned of so Leia could take a real water shower _._ Spending more time than Han had, she kept the water running with no care in the galaxy to step out. _I could get used to an evening like this. And Han. He hasn’t frustrated me all day._ Maybe it was being away from war and gossiping rebels, but they had fallen into a rhythm of steady companionship. _Friendship, or more than that?_ Leia thought. She shook her head, trying not to think of their bodies close together while the music played. On the patio not long ago as the sun dipped below the skyline and only the glow of actual candles lighted their space, they kept dancing. She thought of how his back felt under his shirt as she drew her fingers up and down to the sway of their bodies. Leia shuddered again. _What are you doing, Leia? I don’t know but…I need this. I need this escape._ She recalled how they didn’t notice the music stopped, so engrossed in holding one another. Maybe it was the dancing, the meal, and the wine that finally gave them permission to do what they both needed. _And relief from a successful mission._ Leia let out a deep sigh. _I don’t care right now, I can’t….I can’t be with him, not now. Not with how he is, he’s going to leave anyway,_ she thought as she tried to talk herself out of the burning flutters throughout her heart and stomach. 

Leia stepped out of the fresher clad in a silken robe provided by the hotel. Her hair was clean and dry for the first time in ages whilst the wine and warmth of the water relaxed her till she was glowing. She found Han resting on the chaise flipping through a datapad of schematics of some sort, blaster by his side. _Guess we’re both not totally relaxed,_ she thought. He caught a glimpse of her in the side of his eye and tossed the pad off to the side. 

“How’s that feel?” Han stood up and walked over to her. Her chest fluttered to see him come near, no longer in his dress clothes or spacer “uniform” he wore a relaxed pair of linen trousers and nothing else. She nervously swallowed. 

“Relaxing…” Leia looked down. She didn’t know where to place her eyes or really what to expect when she left the fresher. _What was he expecting as well?_ She thought. “Han, I….” He looked at her in anticipation. “I should turn in.” Not knowing what else to say, she moved to the bed and pulled back the covers. Han fumbled with his words clearly at a loss for what he hoped. 

“I’ll make up a spot on the chaise.” 

Leia looked incredulous. Han was a good foot longer than the chaise and, she assumed, had probably had better sleeps in the captain’s chair of the _Falcon._ Sitting up in the bed, she turned her head to the side. 

“Really, Han? You barely fit. Sleep in here. We’ve slept closer on the battlefield, why not here?”

But Han knew, and Leia too that this wasn’t the battlefield where sleep with one eye open was routine. Han swallowed deep. _Come on buddy, don’t make her any more uncomfortable._ He fumbled his words, “umm, OK. Sure…you’re right.” Leia shifted to the other side of the small mattress and fluffed out a pillow for him as he grabbed the throw from the chaise and plopped down on top of the duvet. 

* * *

Han lay still with his back turned to Leia, incapable of falling asleep. The soft glow of a small lamp cast warm shadows across the room, _and her,_ he assumed. His mind was racing with possibilities of if he turned over—what would great him? Their dance was one thing, but the Princess had rebuffed most of his advances for months. Now that he was in the bed and relaxed somewhat himself, he really didn’t want to sleep on the chaise no matter the outcome of the night. He was stirred from his spiraling thoughts by a light touch on his back. He jerked a little as Leia’s cool fingers glided across a scar below his right shoulder blade. 

“How did you get this” her soft voice rang out. 

Han swallowed and slowly shifted his weight around to his other side, resting his head on his folded-up right arm. Taking a breath he looked at Leia. The soft pink lights and shadows made her look so young. Her eyes were wide with expectations of his answer, or something more. 

“A long time ago,” he muttered. “Before even Chewie knew me.”

“Oh.”

_Damn, her soft voice. Solo how did you get yourself in this position._ “It was just a scratch,” he winked. 

“What about that one?” Leia pointed to a perfect blaster hole scar on his left bicep. 

“Isn’t that one obvious…blaster rifle. Imperial Navy.”

Leia knew he’d been in the academy but little else about his time working for Empire. It was many years ago, reminding her again of his years of life beyond her own 21. She wasn’t sure why she was asking about his scars but found sleep hard to come by and had started looking at the rippled patterns of muscles and injuries across his back. She stared at his face now, at the lines and crinkles only experience could carve. _His somewhat crooked face_ , she thought and lifted her thumb to gently run it across the prominent scar on his chin, lingering her fingers on the stubble of his jawline. Han took a shaky breath.

“And what about this one?” 

Han exhaled deeply, trying to slow his pounding heart. _Don’t do anything she’s not ready for_. 

He replied dryly, “Cantina fight. You should see the other guy.” Not the truth, but he was reluctant to even share that story with her. 

“Sure, Han.” She smiled back, her eyes large and willful.

Han shifted his body to sit up more as Leia did the same. He wanted to grab her in his arms, more than just hold her, but to take her away from the war, from worries, from everything. Even if just for the short time of their escape here on Ord Mantell. Stumbling in his thoughts, he wanted to drop everything in his life to stay with her. He knew what he needed to tell her but had yet to even articulate it himself except in discussion with Dodanna and Rieekan. 

“I’ve been thinking, this mission, and others, they’ve been helpful, yah? I just…” Han stumbled finding his words. 

Leia looked at him perplexed.

“I think that I can stay a bit longer with you…umm…the Alliance. Keep helping out and runnin’ missions.” He swallowed deep, not even sure of his own words. “Chewie and me, we can get back to Tatooine after settling you all in the next base or so.”

Han had been planning this. Just a matter of when. He was just hesitant to agree to a commission, to lock himself down to anything. But for the first time in the many years he’d been on the run, he wanted to stay someplace. He knew regardless he would have to pay off Jabba, but it had been two years since he was last on Tatooine taking on a quick charter to Alderaan. Jabba could wait. 

Leia looked him in the eyes, a sense of surprise and joy as she comprehended what he just said. Her feelings of constant frustration with him aside, she launched her arms and hugged him tightly. “Thank you, thank you,” she whispered in his ear, “we need you.” 

_We need you?_ Han thought. _Sure, Princess, this hug is an official acceptance by Alliance leadership._

Leia held him still, his face smothered in her embrace as he reached his arms around to hold her too. Comfortable with their closeness from the dance earlier, they stayed in place until he pulled back to see her smile was tinged with damp tears. 

“Are you so happy I’ve brought you to tears?”

“No…it’s just that, each day I never know what will happen, or who will win. Who we will lose. For now, I know we’ll have you.” She wanted to tell him how he’d become her family. How he and Luke were the only hope outside the Alliance she had. Han always threatening to leave left her feeling more of the same emptiness of grief she’d carried since the destruction of Alderaan. But to hear him now affirm that he would be around, even a bit longer, was more than her stifled emotions could take. She looked him deep in his hazel eyes, shadows casting a glow on his face, and leaned forward to place a gentle kiss on his lips. She closed her eyes and held both hands around his face, and for only a moment everything in their world stopped. 

Breaking apart, they looked at each other in wonderment. Han assessed if this was really happening and Leia looked less worried than she had in years. He took in a deep breath and returned the kiss with more depth, pulling her in close as she wrapped her arms around his head, weaving her fingers through his hair.


	8. Morning

Leia awoke before Han. Always quickly attuned to a planet’s cycle, she noted the nights were particularly long on Ord Mantell. _Not a bad thing in our case,_ she mused. Legs tangled with Han’s, and her hair tangled everywhere else, she looked down at the sleeping smuggler and smiled. His head rested peacefully on her chest, surely sleeping more soundly than he had in ages. A sliver of golden sunlight slipped through the doors of the patio and cast a glow across the bed. She smiled. _Was it because he said he would stay?_

She shifted under Han’s weight, not wanting to disturb his sweet slumber, and slipped out to the fresher. _What next, Leia?_ She looked into an ornate mirror over the sink. _Will you just crawl back into bed with him each chance you get? To hell with the rumors? What then when he leaves for good…sleeping with him now is one thing but you know this will only hurt you more when he leaves, even if he said he would stay longer._ She felt that familiar hollow grief in her chest. _He will be gone too. Like everyone._ But last night she could escape the war, grief, and loss and just simply be a woman. Not worry about what was next or who to trust. She trusted him last night, she needed him. _And I still do._

Han woke to a rustling in the bed. Bleary-eyed, he reached out his arm a bit too late and came down on her empty space. He worried with the wine and dancing worn off and she’d yell at him. _Dumb luck, Solo?_ They hadn’t said much after he told her his intentions to stay a bit longer with the Alliance and yet they barely slept most the night. He glanced at the crushed pillow beside him, the rumpled sheets and blankets kicked to the end of the bed. He bit his bottom lip remembering the night. _Tastes like her…_ He heard the fresher door open. Leia tiptoed across the room and crawled back into bed, spooning against him and pulled the blankets over them. He pulled her in close and nuzzled her neck with light kisses, feeling her shudder underneath his lips. She twisted her face to meet his lips and any worries he had slipped away.

* * *

Han kissed her forehead gently and rolled onto his back, catching his breath and smiling. More than he could have wished for. Everything he wanted. Leia curled up to his side and lay her head on his sweaty chest. He wrapped his arm around her, smoothing her hair out of her face.

“Sweetheart, this is some mission. “

Reluctant to leave the hotel as if their night and escape from the war would no longer exist, Han and Leia shared a warm, real water shower together. _The last I’ll probably have for some time,_ Leia thought. They didn’t speak much, just reveled in touch and the moments they had left together.

“When we get back…” Leia started, but before she could finish Han looked steadily down into her eyes and placed his finger against her lips.

“Shh.”

Realizing she was trying to analyze and plan, she backed off her inquiry. It could wait. She hugged him tight and leaned her head against his chest as the steaming water fell down on them.


	9. Bounty Hunter

Donned in their disguises, Han and Leia left the hotel and meandered through the streets of the city back to the spaceport. Both of them distracted from the night and morning before them, they wandered hand and hand like teenage lovers. Han looked down at Leia, giving her backside a pat and instantly made her flush and turn away in a sly giggle. He glanced ahead, smiling. Something caught his eye, perhaps just a Kowakian monkey-lizard he thought, and continued leading them to the market. He intended to purchase a case of the fruits Leia enjoyed yesterday and maybe something more for his private stores on the _Falcon_. Chewbacca was expecting them soon, and surely he was already well ahead on the pre-flight checks.

As they moved farther from the hotel, Leia began to feel a sense of cold. Something not quite right; the streets felt different than the day before. Aware that her contact's security personal was long gone, she reached under her robe to feel for the security of her blaster and vibroblade hidden under layers of fabric on her thigh. She sensed Han felt the same and saw him brush his hand against his blaster. With less than a moment's realization, though, they both barely saw it coming. A blast shot out towards them as nearby crates of animals were shattered, and debris ricocheted across their pathway. Plaster from a brick wall shattered down around them.

"Get down!" Han yelled as he threw himself on Leia while drawing his blaster to fire in the smoky direction the blasts came from. Leia, not willing to lay under him, grabbed her own blaster and shot herself up to her knees, firing ahead. Han grabbed her elbow and pulled them into a nearby ally that ended in a concrete wall multiple stories high. 

"Who is it?" Leia yelled, "Imps?" She tried shouting out through the din of the firing. 

"Not sure," Han hollered back, holding a protective arm towards her and firing into the smoke. The next thing he knew an armored figure dropped from the rooftop above them splaying both Han and Leia to the ground; Leia tried to catch her blaster is it skidded away from her. The figure clad in aging Mandalorian armor swiftly grabbed Leia and moved to the front of the ally. He held Leia down on her knees, blaster to her head and knife to her throat. She felt the cold metal tight on her skin, afraid to even swallow as it threatened to cut deeper. Recognition came to Han's awareness. Boba Fett. Surely sent by Jabba.

"Drop the blaster, Solo," a muffled voice came from the helmet. "Both you and this Princess will earn quite the commission. Dead or alive." Leia's eyes pled with Han to not give up, but the smuggler felt no other choice.

Slowly, Han obliged. "Alright, alright, Fett…" He placed both hands in the air and cautiously dipped down to set and skid his blaster on the ground towards the bounty hunter. "I'm the one Jabba wants, let her go."

"Hard chance, Solo. Perhaps you should have vetted your lodging better. A rebel Princess is worth a lot…"

Another bounty hunter, a reptilian species of questionable background, emerged from the street to grab Han by the arms. Leia, stoic as she was when tortured by Vader, stood up slowly as Boba Fett dragged her up, knife tight to her throat. The bounty hunter pulled out Han's hidden weapons and stashed them on his utility belt, but they neglected to look for hers.Leia looked towards Han, trying to alert him that she was still armed. _The benefit of being a Princess in a gown,_ she quickly thought.

Boba Fett and companion dragged them through the marketplace, the reptilian hunter with a blaster to Han's back, and Fett's still threatening Leia's life. Local merchants and patrons moved aside, not caring to be involved in surely a personal matter. Moving to an alley adjacent to the stall of the liemu fruit, Fett palmed open a hidden door and pushed them inside of a cramped storage room. Empty crates stacked high above them. A single small skylight did little to brighten the dim and dusty room. Shoving them to their knees again, Fett ripped off Leia's headpiece. 

"Keep your hands on your head," Fett ordered as his companion fixed a single pair of stun cuffs on them. Bound together, minds racing and no doubt equally outlandish plans to escape forming in both their heads, Han and Leia played along. 

Han stole a quick glance at Leia. Blood slowly oozed from a wound on her neck. He scarcely noticed his own injuries and felt a wave of anger boil instead; his emotions hastened. Impulsive actions could only make their situation worse. Fett called the reptilian bounty hunter by a garbled name and palmed open the door to peer out. 

"Keep them contained; I'll be back."

After Fett departed, the reptile looked at them both and kicked Han in the ribs, pulling them both down. 

"Don't try anything stupid," he hissed.

His action only angered Han more. As they sat back up, Leia saw the veins in Han's neck pulsating—telltale signs of impulsive behavior percolating. She easily pinched his skin on the inside of his wrist, hoping to bring him back to some of his senses. He looked sideways, both annoyed and resolved to get them out of their predicament. _Damn, he's going to fight. We're going to fight_. She rubbed her hand down her thigh, casually to feel for her vibroblade. _Still there._ She looked at Han, the door, the crates. _Where did Fett go? Does he know Chewie is on planet?_

Leia was relieved Han didn't jump to any rash actions immediately. They'd been cuffed together for some time now, as her aching knees indicated. The light streaming in was brighter, _midday,_ she thought and shifted her weight. Impatient to try something, anything, she gently pinched his hand again.

He looked at her and swallowed deep, narrowed his eyes, and yelled out: 

"Damnit, woman! Don't pinch me!" 

For a brief moment, Leia was offended, but then quickly caught on, yelling, "this is all your fault! You had to stop on this planet for damn fruit!" 

"You like the fruit!"

"I like not dying!"

They turned to face each other as Leia hinted a mischievous glint in Han's eyes. 

"I told you, _Leia_ , this trip was for _you!_ For us to escape!" 

"You had to bring out the Alderaani wine?!"

That barb, even though an act tightened Han's chest. "Ohh, very funny _Princess_. 

Their captor took notice, glaring his eyes upwards at a seemingly confusing aspect of human behavior. 

"You know something, every time we get away, it always has to be something, doesn't it? You don't ever stop trying, _do you_? I was doing just fine without this…without this _holiday_! For Sith's sake, Han, why did we let our guard down!"

Scowling, Han shot back, "because, Leia, _we_ needed it!" 

Leia raised her voice and her body, coming to her feet, "I know!" In one swift motion, she raised her right leg over Han's head, pulled the vibroblade off her hidden thigh holster, and launched it at the bounty hunter landing in his jugular. The creature moaned and fell forward. 

"Come on, hotshot, get up!" 

Han looked stunned for a moment flashing Leia a crooked smile. _Gods, I love this woman._

"Let's go, Han!" 

Han grabbed their blasters off the now dead bounty hunter, rummaging for the key to their cuffs. 

"Here!" Leia pulled out the vibroblade and wiped the blackened reptilian blood on her skirts. In one swift slice, she separated their cuffs as it clinked on the ground. 

Han winked. "Always takin' charge of your rescues, your highness."

"Ugh, let's go!"

Back in the bustling market, they peered around the corner of the street. Seeing no signs of Fett, more concerning than him obviously making an appearance, they crouched behind a stall of droid parts. 

"What's the plan, sweetheart?"

"I don't know, I'm making it up as we go along."

"It's not gonna be long till he gets back and realizes his lizard friend is dead."

"Well, got any ideas?" 

"Make a run for it and hope Chewbacca knows we're late."

Leia gave him a look. A look he'd become used to in the years since the Death Star. 

"Well, you got a better idea, Princess?"

"Don't call me that right now!" Leia hissed back. 

Han sighed heavily and scoped out the scene around them. They were maybe 4, 5 marks to the docking bay. Fett was outnumbered now, but they stuck out like a bantha. Noticing a stall of brightly colored robes behind them, he easily stole two. Wrapping a bright orange and embroidered robe around Leia and a green one on himself, he pulled her hand and walked them into plain view. 

Even though Leia thought it wasn't the smartest idea, it was so simple it could very well work. They rushed through the crowds grasping each other's hands and their blasters. Leia resisted the urge to look behind, feeling a cold tingle up her spine. 

"Move it, Han, he's close," she whispered. 

"Where," he cooly replied. 

"I don't know …it's just a feeling."

The door to the docking back in sight, they picked up their pace just in time for a blast to fire out above their heads. 

"Go!" Han yelled.

Running through the last stretch of the market, Han shot behind them as Leia stumbled over her layers of skirts and robes. He reached down to help her up as Fett appeared in front of them, blaster aimed at Han's head as Leia froze. Though before Fett could pull the trigger, an angry Wookiee jumped in front of his friends and blasted the bounty hunter. Fett skid clear to the other end of the street. Hurt but not dead, Chewbacca fired another shot with his bowcaster and helped his friends up. 

"Is he down?" Han yelled. 

[He's at the very least disabled! Come on, Solo! Run!]

They ran up the waiting ramp of the _Falcon_ and into the cockpit. Chewie already went through the pre-flight checks, expecting his friends much sooner. Han took the controls and quicker than he could think, flew them out of the docking bay as shots fired out from below by Fett. "That damn fool has 20 lives," Han grumbled.

Finally, above the atmosphere of Ord Mantell, Han sat back and took a deep breath. He turned to the nav computer to plot their hyperspace coordinates, avoiding Leia's eyes but hearing her short, quick breathes. Chewbacca growled at Han and cooed at Leia as he walked out of the cockpit. Han swiveled his chair to face her. 

"Leia…I."

"I need to get out of this dress," she said cooly and left the cockpit. 

Han's head collapsed in his hands. 


	10. Ice

Leia didn't seem to catch her breath until they were well into hyperspace. They now had over a standard rotation until they rendezvoused with the fleet. Leaving the tense cockpit, she limped into the captain's quarters to discard her useless disguise and change back into her uniform. _Foolish_. _Why did I let my guard down? Escape only leads to harm._ She sat on Han's bunk, unmotivated to button up her shirt or slip on her boots. They'd barely slept last night, and now she hurt all over. Keeping her feet on the metal flooring, she laid back and finally slowed her breathing. _Han will have to leave now. He has too. They'll keep tracking him, and me, until they deliver us both to the highest bidder…A crime lord and the Emperor._ She closed her eyes hard, wrinkling her forehead she moved her fingers up to massage her temples. _I've already lost him._ Startled by the swish of the door, she sat up to see Han cautiously come inside. 

"You're injured." She pointed to the blood on his face. 

"I know. It's fine. Are you alright?" He looked at her seriously while rummaging in a storage cabinet for the med-kit. 

"I'm fine." She replied cooly. "Just a scratch."

"Leia…" Han started. She looked away. She knew that it wasn't his fault, but their time together intimately had let both of their guards down. As if sensing her thoughts, he frowned while kneeling down to one knee in front of her. He set the med-kit on the bunk. 

"Come here, let me take a look at it."

"I said I'm fine, Han." She cast a steely glare at his face. 

"No, you're not! I can see the blood now c' mere and let me help you!"

"I don't need help, Han!" Leia unconvincingly yelled at him. 

Not willing to take her answer, Han grabbed out bandages and bacta film to mend her wound. Anger boiled up at Fett for bringing Leia into this. Anger at himself that he still hadn't paid off his debts, and now they both had a death mark because of him. Anger for letting his guard down, even for her. He promised Rieekan and Dodonna he would protect her, and he very nearly failed. Not accepting the thought of what could have happened, he swallowed his guilt determined to make it up to everyone. Including Jabba.

"Will you stop squirming and let me help you." He said sternly. Leia acquiesced and scooted to the end of the bunk for him to reach her neck. It was throbbing, even though the blood stopped. 

Han finished cleaning and patching her wound. "I'm so sorry," he whispered.

She looked back at him, saying nothing but knowing in her heart, he meant it. She took a deep breath, reached for his head, and pulled him in close. She held him tight to her chest, knowing this could be it. Feeling a full warmth and glow from within her body to his and back again, she tried to cling to the last remnant of their night together as she placed a gentle kiss on top of his head.

* * *

Upon their return to the Alliance from Ord Mantell, Han and Leia debriefed leadership and quickly became consumed in their duties. The datachip provided information on Imperial activities in the Anoat Sector, precisely what the Alliance needed to secure their new base. Han and Leia kept their near abduction and murder by Boba Fett to themselves, though. Physical wounds quickly healed as everything that happened on that planet, but the mission success was only theirs to know.

The fleet was to soon hide on the hidden ice planet of Hoth, and their responsibilities took them both in different directions. Tired, irritated, and as Han thought unfairly angry with him, Leia snapped at him every chance she got. They couldn't resume their tryst, so the pent up frustration she felt at herself, at the Empire, _oh hell_ , _the unfairness of the galaxy_ was taken out on him. Her grief was hollow, and anger spewed. Rebel or imperial alike needed to stay out of her line of fire. 

Han knew better. He could still see the pain of grief on her face, the dark circles under her eyes, and obsession with work. He knew she wouldn't admit to it. Yet still he tried to remind her, to draw her feelings out. _Maybe I need to know she doesn't hate me for what happened with the bounty hunter, or maybe I need to know I'm not walking to my death without a single person caring._

Just before they reached Hoth, Han received the intel he needed about the bounty on his head. Jabba's mark had gone from 10,000 to nearly 100,000 credits, dead or alive. As the days waned and he made his plans to leave the Alliance, he pulled back from seeking validation from Leia. On Ord Mantell, their guards went down, and subsequently, their lives were threatened. His fear that he could be responsible for her death was too much for him to comprehend. Giving in to his confused emotions; instead, he snapped back to her with equally charged barbs to the point that Luke and other rebels took note. Gossip around the two simply swelled, as many wondered if more happened on their mission than they let on. 

Finally settled on Hoth, Leia's cold distance was a reminder of all that went wrong after their night together. He wavered with his wish for her to remember that even in the midst of the war and near death, they were able to close it all out, but he too faced the reality of their situation. At a stalemate, he knew he would be no good to Leia with a death mark. Nearly ready to depart Hoth, he completed his final scouting mission and left Chewbacca in charge of repairs on the _Falcon._ He went to seek General Rieekan in the command center. Hoping Leia was in there, he thought of one last effort to remind her what they felt. Winding through the ice tunnels of the haphazardly constructed base, he wished his fate was different. He cast away that thought with a deep breath as he entered the command center. 


End file.
